Snapping Flowers
"Fucking bullshit, why do I have to babysit this fucking brat." The sky was clear above , but as for Yuenū there might as well have been thunderclouds. Darui, the beloved of their village, had been sent away on a diplomatic mission and for some godforsaken reason had insisted she would take care of his apprentice for the time being. Of course Yuenū had told him to go and fins someone else to take care of it, but Nakamura had overheard their conversation and didn't hesitate to jump in, saying he and the rest of the staff would be perfectly capable of managing the prison alone. Not like she payed any attention to that hippie, but when he threatened pursue a revision of their security system if she showed up to work, Yuenū didn't really have a choice. Not that they could afford to fire her, but he could perfectly reorganize the prison so her authority would be compromised without it affecting its efficiency. Spineless idiot. So there she was, pounding the ground with every step she took in the direction of the Cloud's training grounds. She was still trying to grasp why the hell she had been assigned to this - she lacked the experience, motivation and general empathy to work with kids. Well, don't blame her if the kid didn't come back in one piece. Yuenū betted Nakamura was probably laughing his ass off right now behind his stupid desk. When she finally arrived at her location, she tried to express her frustration by snapping the wooden sign at the entrance in half with a kick. The kid better not be late. As Yuenū was having her bad day, Ayame is very cheerful as she was promised by her master Darui to be trained by him in the training grounds. Little does she know that another trainer is awaiting her in the training grounds. "Wow, finally I get to train all day with Darui-Sensei. I wonder if we will start training for my future use of Black Lightning. Oh I can't wait"she thought as excitement appears on her face. Ayame makes her way to the training ground as she notices an angry-looking female who seems like she is awaiting someone. "Oh no he didn't!"thought Ayame, she hopes that Darui didn't ditch her again for another mission. She approaches the woman and says "Hi, um I am Ayame. I was just asking although it might be a weird question, but are you waiting for me?" says Ayame awaiting the response of Yuenū. The security chief took one look at the girl before responding. She acted just like when a new prisoner was brought in - appearance, posture, attitude, tattoos... Well, the latter wasn't really relevant, but you never knew. This first impression determined a lot of things, if she was going to give the prisoner a hard time, which cellblock she would put them in, what gangs she would keep them away from. And to say the least, her first thoughts on this girl weren't really all that positive. "Oh Oujo-sama, I'm so honored you're here to acknowledge my presence. But where are my manners?" She bowed before Ayame, so deep it ridiculed the latter more than anything else. "Your great and powerful sensei Darui has, in all of his infinite wisdom, appointed me to watch you today." As she returned from her bow, her pose and tone suddenly became hard and cold like stone. "So stay off drugs and run a few laps or something, while I try to figure out how I can get out of this as quickly as possible." "Waw waw, watch me? I'm not here to be watched by someone, I am here to train. I wanted Darui-Sensei to teach me more lightning techniques so that I would enhance the strength of my jutsu." says Ayame with a depressed look on her face as she was upset because Darui ditched her again. But then again, He always does that. He gets here hopes up only to be smashed by another important mission of his. "Look, I'm no fan of stereotypes, but guys like him always have liked taking much more than giving." Yuenū walked over to a tree and slit her back down against it, nestling into comfortable position and staring Ayame down. "Look kid, the only kind of electricity I can give you is a kick in the butt, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to improvise for today. Let's call it a 'lesson in independence', okay?" She closed her eyes, mumbling her last words lazily. "Since I apparently have a day off, try not to make too much noise okay?" Ayame stares at Yuenū as she was resting near the tree and smiles and says "So you're this scared of facing me, huh? well I don't blame ya. Darui-sensei trained me well. I can probably take you on. But you seem too tired today so I'll just train by myself."she says as she rolls her eyes and turn her back to the woman she is talking to. She then starts to walk away from the resting woman. Yuenū had opened one eye without real interest when Ayame started talking, but as soon as she had finished her sentence, she was already standing in front of the little girl, face blazing with fury. "What did you say little shithead? If you think I'm not afraid to break your face just cause it's so low by the ground you're dead fucking wrong. Now go home and polish your nails or something, I've made thugs ten times your size crawl at my feet." She spat next to Ayame's shoes and walked away from the training grounds. If Darui hadn't been so fucking on her case about this girl, she'd already been dragging Ayame's pretty hairs through the mud right now, talking down on her like that. Ayame noticed that Yuenū is short tempered so she decided to tease her more by telling her some comments that will get on her nerves. "Wow, I knew you were scared. I mean you don't have to act so tough. You seem like a wuss so drop the act." says Ayame with her hands behind her head as she says these comments in a rather casual way. She was hoping for Yuenū to act in an aggressive way in order to get some sparing. Her feet threw up a little dust when Yuenū stopped in her tracks. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Why you little-'' She breathed out, calming herself, and turned to face Ayame with the most self-confident of smiles. "So you wanna act tough huh kid? Hoping to get me worked up so you can show off what your precious little Darui-sensei stuffed into you?" She chuckled. "Well, if it's a fight your looking for, I'm more than happy to beat some sense into you. But let me tell you this, if you care anything for your family, you'll see to it that you'll never ''really piss me off, cause they're gonna have a very experience funeral to pay for with all the little pieces you'll be in." Ayame smiles while she is looking at Yuenū and says "Sure, whatever you say. Just don't get cocky"she is sinking in the ground as she is saying those words and just before her head sinks in the ground she says "Let's do this." Ayame is now underground and out of sight. She will start to think of her strategy against this short-tempered woman. What seems to be Ayame comes out from the ground behind Yuenū with no sound or any indication of their location. She then throws two senbon targeting the pressure points in her opponent's neck in order for her to lose consciousness. Ayame is a trained medical ninja and she knows the human body very well. Yuenū didn't even need to be able to sense the little girl or any of those fancy tricks. Instinct and experience were more than enough to have her duck below the two senbon and perform a low sweep, aiming to hit the little one right on her temple. During said movement, she already positioned her hands so she could extend them and throw herself into the air one her kick had connected, as to get out of line of any counterattack. She was hit by Yuenū's kick revealing that she is a shadow clone while the real Ayame was still hiding underground. The real Ayame got out of the ground behind a tree to hide from her opponent for the time being. She performs the snake followed by the rat hand seals by taking control over the chakra in her opponent's brain, she performs the technique called Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique which is a genjutsu that shows an illusion of the opponent's greatest fear. Ayame was ready to attack Yuenū when she is distracted. As Yuenū had expected, the girl poofed away, revealing to be a clone. She tensed her muscles in mid-air, ready for any possible follow-up, but when nothing came she just let herself fall to the ground, landing softly on her feet. "You're trying hard kid, but your moves are predictable." She scouted the area for Ayame, but before she could pin-point her she noticed how suddenly, a circle of leaves began to spin around her. Yuenū sighed. "Are you seriously trying this shit on me?" She put both hands together, dissipating the genjutsu before it could even properly start. "Stop trying to catch me off-guard, midget. If you wanna accomplish something, come out and play." Ayame comes out of her hiding place to face Yuenū she says "I am playing, I use strategy this is my type of fighting, But I can fight you head on if you want to." she took a stance as she uses Chakra Enhanced Speed to get in front of Yuenū in an instant as she attempted to use Konoha Senpū adding Chakra Enhanced Strength and Lightning Conversion Jutsu to her kick, covering her leg in lightning and adding tremendous force with the Chakra Enhanced Strength technique. "Does 'your type of fighting' consist of being a total pussy and not even brushing my hair the wrong way? Must have taken a while to think that through." Before Yuenū could even finish her sentence, Ayame was already on her, but Yuenū simply leaned back, out of the kick's trajectory and grabbed the little girl by her heel and the back of her knee as she came flying by, seemingly unaffected by the lightning coursing around it. "Woops." Then she moved Ayame over her with the intent of slamming her into the ground, using the momentum of her kick and the chakra enhancement Ayame had provided so Yuenū herself didn't have to exert even an iota of energy. Ayame smirked "She fell for it" thought Ayame as she made a lightning blade out of the parts of her leg where Yuenū was touching. The lightning blades were Ayame's own creation which was taken by using the concept of Chakra Scalpel and adding lightning release to it. These lightning blades could cut through steel. Of course, Ayame knew that it was a dangerous technique to use and that it could cut Yuenū's fingers easily. That's why she didn't sharpen the blades too much. However, she sharpened them to the point where Yuenū's hands would suffer great injuries. Ayame, having done nothing to escape Yuenū's swing, was slammed into the ground with the sound of an explosion. As the dust settled, it revealed a smirking Yuenū looking down at the floored girl, showing no sign of being injured by her attack. "I have to say, that was a nice trick you did there. But something like that isn't gonna work for me." As she finished her sentence, the current of air that had been spiraling almost unnoticeably around her skin flared up, bending away all foliage in their environment. "Remember to learn your elemental table kid. Comes in handy during battle." The wind around her calmed down again, and she stretched her arms behind her. "Had enough?" Ayame gets up and keeps her distance away from Yuenū. She then realized that her opponent uses Wind chakra to cancel her lightning techniques. She then realized that her lightning won't cut it. She summoned four clones, they all went to attack Yuenū. And, they all were using Chakra Enhanced Strength. One went for her right thigh with a punch, another attempted a kick to the face. The third used Body Flicker Technique to get behind her and attempt a stab with a kunai. After the three attacks were executed, the three clones exploded at very close range. Of course, while Ayame was doing all this, Yuenū wasn't just gonna stand around and do nothing. She created a shadow clone of her own, who took down the first one of Ayame's with a swift kick to her left side, while Yuenū herself took down the second one by dodging under the the kick and striking with her palm right above the underside of her knee, dislocating it and causing the clone to poof away. When the third one moved in to stab her, she caught the kunai without even looking, turning around to grin the little girl in the face. Even if she outnumbered her, every clone in itself still only possessed the taijutsu skills of Ayame, which Yuenū had no problem dealing with. However, just before she could let that clone vanish as well, it glowed brightly. Yuenū was just able to squeeze in "Ah fu-" before the explosion silenced her curse. The sound and smoke of the explosion left the Tokubetsu Jōnin's fate unknown for a while, but the the sound of slow claps began to rise from the wake of the explosion. Appearing from the smoke, a little scorched at the edges but relatively unharmed emerged Yuenū, applauding Ayame's effort. "Not bad kid. I expected less, to be honest." At the same time, her own clone had somehow managed to position itself above Ayame and now descended upon here, aiming an open palm-strike at the top of her spine. Ayame was amazed that Yuenū managed to get out of the explosion. She was then interrupted with a flying Yuenū who wanted to attack her from above. She made the dragon, tiger and hare. "Suiton: Mizurappa" said Ayame, spewing a quantity of high pressure water at Yuenū's clone which came from above. The wave of water sliced through Yuenū's clone and soon nothing but a haze of smoke was left. However, in doing so Ayame had turned her back on the real Yuenū, who moved in with a palm strike of her own to strike the chūnin while she spit out the stream of water. Yuenū's strike was successful as it caught Ayame of guard. Ayame was hit in the middle of her back which caused great pain and caused Ayame to be knocked forward and fall on the ground which led to the stopping of her water technique. She slowly gets up and looks at Yuenū "She's not normal, her taijutsu skills and reaction speed exceeds mine." thought Ayame as she panted from the impact of Yuenū's strike. Two black wings, like those of a butterfly, spread out from the point where Yuenū had hit Ayame. "You done already kid?" She sighed "For a moment there I actually thought you could provide some kind of challenge, but I guess I was wrong." She moved over to Ayame and crouched down at her face. "I might not be one of the village's precious little geniuses like you, but if you think you can match my ass at your age just because you have more books than friends you're in for a whole new kind of revelation."